Bar Musicians
by NeuroXN
Summary: Eli is a Bartender/Model. One day her bar manager asks her to find some musicians to play for the tiny bar. She reaches out to her old friends for the job, they accept. Though they didn't tell her there was another, and after their first play on the stage, Eli meets that other for the first time after 4 years. (AU? IDK) ([NozoEli] [Side NicoMaki, KotoUmi] Rated T just to be safe)
1. Amber Cup

_**A/N- New story! Basically this may be 3 chapters or somewhere around that. Maybe?... If you see any mistakes, please look over it! Also to try and make these stories longer it'll take a bit of longer updates so I can think of things to at least have 2K or more words in one chapter.**_

 _ **Eli is part model and bartender, yet it will be focusing on her bartender side more.**_

 _ **I don't own Love live!**_

* * *

Eli was a beautiful, blue-eyed bartender working at a small bar, yet despite its size the bar was a popular one. Due to her looks she was favored by many men and women, yet she never would get close to them because of _her_ , yet as fate has it she will meet _her_ again.

* * *

"One Yamazaki Autumn Delight miss!" A man slurred as he slumped over the bar.

"Alright, but this'll be your last one. We can't have people passing out here." Eli said preparing the drink. She saw her manager out of the corner of her eye and readied herself.

"Eli! I need you to find some musicians who would be able to work a couple of days here each week." Umi said, and proceeded to sit on a bar stool.

"I also need you to look over the bar for a couple week, maybe 2 or 3 while I go out." Eli smirked,

"You finally started dating her or are you going over to try and date her?" Umi's face turned a shade of tomato red as Eli finished that sentence.

"I-I'll cut your pay if you keep that up Eli!" Umi threatened causing Eli to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Umi I'll go find some people. While you go off and spend some lovey dovey time with Kotori." Eli could tell Umi was about to yell, but before she could she pointed over to the doorway. A woman with grayish hair stood there, surrounded by a couple of men. Umi looked towards the doorway and quickly came to the rescue. Seconds later they were out of sight, and a few moment later Eli had gotten a text.

Umi _ **\- I'll be leaving now for 3 weeks. I expect at least two musicians before I get back or I'm really cutting your pay!**_

 _ **I said I would do it! You can trust me Umi.**_

Umi- _**I hope I can or you're dead!**_

Despite Eli being older, Umi was still her boss.

Eli rolled her eyes and continued on with the night. Others had come to do their shift and Eli stayed to keep everyone in check, yet she fell asleep. A few moments later she was woken by one of the workers.

"Eli were closing for the night, and we want your help to clean up the tables and we'll take care of the rest." Eli grunted stretched out her arms. She looked up at the clock: 1 AM.

"Alright I'll trust you guys to clean up the rest after I'm gone then." Eli said as she trudged out towards the tables. After helping the others with cleaning up Eli went out to her car and drove off to her house. She took a quick hot shower as soon as she got in and watched some shows on TV. She managed to drag her own body to bed and fell asleep after the exhausting night.

Morning came early, yet it always does for Eli. She had some free hours to herself, so she put on some casual clothes and picked out her other pair of work clothes. Eli put her extra pair in her bag and set the dirty ones in the washer, she then left her home to go and buy groceries. After shopping she then got herself some breakfast at a Subway, then went home to put the groceries up. Then she later pulled out her phone and realized it was Sunday: her free day. Eli mentally slapped herself.

 _Well at least I'm home…_

Eli took her bag and set her clean work clothes back in the closet. She spent her time sleeping and watching comedy shows. Her relaxing time was then interrupted by a text.

Nishikino- _**Who is this?**_

 _ **I should be asking you that. Who are you and how did you get my number?**_

Nishikino _ **\- I just found this while scrolling through my contacts, and your name looked familiar. This is Maki Nishikino.**_

 _Maki... Maki…_

Eli thought, tightly closing her eyes trying to remember anyone named Maki. Suddenly an image of a red haired girl came into her mind.

 _ **Do you have red hair, play the piano, and know of a girl named Nico?**_

Nishikino- _**Yes I do.**_

 _ **Do you remember a girl in high school named Eli Ayase?**_

Nishikino _ **\- Yes. Is that you Eli?**_

 _ **So you still remember?**_

Nishikino- _**Yeah you made quite a pair with**_ _ **her**_ _ **and it's only been 4 years**_

An image of a purplenette suddenly flashed before her eyes.

Nishikino- _**Are you fine about me talking about**_ _ **her**_ _ **?**_

 _ **No… just please don't remind me**_

The two spent an hour texting each other, Eli suggested to call her to not take up much time tapping away at a digital keyboard. Maki agreed and called Eli after her last text.

"So do you still play the piano?" Eli started.

"Of course I'm a musician after all. So what is your profession?" Maki answered.

"I'm a bartender yet I also model for a couple of magazines."

"Nico would be jealous of you. Free drinks and modeling." Eli then heard a muffled yelling through the phone.

"Hold on."

* * *

Maki then muted her mic.

"Who are you talking to Maki?"

"Why do you care Nico?" Maki said clearly annoyed.

"Are you cheating on me?" Nico asked, Maki sighed. She stood up and hugged Nico.

"I would never. I was talking to Eli just now." She said.

"Eli! Lemme talk to her." Nico snatched the phone from Maki.

"Hey!" Maki shouted. Nico unmuted the mic and whispered a 'shut up' to Maki.

"Eli! Long time I haven't heard from you." Nico started.

* * *

"Ow, could you not shout out? My volume is on full here." Eli complained.

"Well maybe it shouldn't be, you idiot." Nico snorted.

"Says the one who barely scraped passed the finals in high school." Eli retorted.

"That was 4 years ago! Jeez." Nico sighed.

"So… you still mad at… _her_?" Nico asked slowly, Maki then put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"I-I… I'm not really, I'm just upset, yet there is that tiny pent up anger in me you know?" Eli answered back.

"Well uh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable about that subject Eli. I'll hand it back over to Maki."

The two then spoke only for a few minutes before Maki had to go to. Eli slumped down on her couch, flashing images of _her_ kept popping up in her mind. Eli felt a moist, coldness on her cheek. She realized she was crying.

 _Why?_

 _Why did you leave me?_

Eli then threw the remote on the floor and pulled her knees to her chin and cried there silently. Hours passed by and Eli was sulking around the house finding nothing interesting. She only walked around with no purpose until she fell asleep.

Eli had woken up to an upset stomach due to not eating anything the day before. She was still upset, though she was definitely feeling better from the day before. She made a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs. It was Monday: modeling day, so Eli took a hot, steamy shower and got dressed after. She put her hair up in her usual high ponytail. She didn't bother putting on make-up since she would have make-up applied to her face anyways.

A week has already passed from the day Umi left. Eli was serving some locals with whiskey. Much time passed and it was the other workers shifts. At this time Eli got a call.

"You find any musicians yet Eli?" Umi asked.

 _Oh… crap. I forgot!_

"Nope still on the search for good ones." Eli bluffed.

"That better be the truth Eli." Umi hung up after her last sentence.

 _Man… maybe I could ask Maki or Nico._

Eli helped with the cleanup as usual and left to go home after. She knew she had to call Maki to get an answer, but her exhaustion got to her and she fell asleep. The next morning Eli had woken up to coldness, she had fallen asleep on her couch instead of her warm comfy bed. She looked at her calendar, it was a Sunday, her free day. She picked up her phone and called Umi.

"Umi I need the details about the days the musicians will be working." Eli groggily stated, she could her Umi yawn and sigh.

"Just 3 or 2 days a week would be fine and they will be paid 50 an hour." Umi then hung up.

Eli sighed, yet she understood it was early in the morning. She got her breakfast ready and called Maki.

"I got a favor to ask you. Do you mind?" Eli asked.

"No, unless it's something stupid then yes, I do mind."

"Umi asked me to get a couple of musicians together for our bar. I was hoping- " Eli was cut off by Maki,

"You were hoping for me to play there?" Maki finished the sentence.

"Yes and could you ask Nico too?"

"She'll accept to 'show off' her singing skills. And I guess I could help but only a few times a week, maybe 2 or 3?" Maki sighed.

"Great you only need to come 2 times a week and you'll get 50 bucks an hour. Maybe she'll raise it if you play good." Eli joked.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Anyways tell her it's a deal, it would be nice reuniting with you and Umi after these years." Eli smirked.

"Awwww, you do care!" Eli teased.

"You just lost it." Maki retorted, Eli laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just text me when you're coming by. I'll text you the address and if you can find anyone else to play that would be great!

"Sure. I'll see you on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Maki then ended the call.

* * *

"Nico!" Maki shouted.

Nico appeared with two plates in her hands. She walked over to Maki and handed her a plate.

"Try to be patient will you?"

"What? Anyways Eli asked me if you wanted to play at her bar, you ok with that?" Maki said, then stuffing her face with the delicious food.

"What's the pay, and how long?" Nico answered swiftly.

"50 an hour and for 2 days a week, I can give you my pay if you want." Maki offered.

"Right, right. Rich girl, I almost forgot."

"Are you going to or not?" Maki sighed in frustration. Nico nodded and continued eating her food.

An hour passed by with a comfortable silence with nothing but the TV sounds, both now cuddling each other and watching their favorite show. Nico then stopped that silence,

"Eli's still mad at her?" Nico whispered.

"Maybe, did she say so when you talked to her?" Maki whispered back.

"All she said was that she was upset and she had a tiny pent up anger in her."

"Why did you bring up this subject?" Maki questioned.

"She contacted me. She's back…, back here, _in Japan_! I feel like we should reunite them you know?" Nico muttered.

"It might not work out Nico, did you think of that?"

"We could lock them into a room until it _does_ work out." Nico suggested.

"Are you serious?" Maki smiled.

"No, of course not, maybe, but I still have contacts to everybody, and I still talk to all of them. We can help them out, don't you think?" Nico looked up to Maki.

"Maybe, maybe." Maki looked at the clock, "Let's contact Nozomi tomorrow, right now we need to sleep." Nico lifted her arms. Maki instantly caught on and picked her up bridal style. Maki walked towards their bedroom upstairs and gave Nico a goodnight kiss and was returned the gesture after.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Omg this might be harder than I thought, buuuut I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon? or maybe not idk. Hopefully this turns out as a great story and**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING ( o v o ) b**_


	2. Tuesday

_**A/N- Basically answering a question for a Guest.**_

 _ **No this will not turn into an M rated story. Maybe not now, but eventually.**_

 _ **I don't own Love Live!**_

* * *

It was 8 AM on a Monday, Maki had woken up and found Nico hugging her at the waist. She shook her awake and took a shower after Nico had gotten up. She steps out of the shower, put on some clothes and headed downstairs. Nico had prepared her some breakfast.

"Nico, you can take a shower now." Maki said. Nico yawned and mumbled an 'ok' then headed upstairs. Later she appeared in a new set of clothes and looking much more alive. She heated her breakfast that was waiting for her in the microwave.

"When are we going over to the bar?" Nico asked.

"We're going tomorrow…" Maki stopped herself, she groaned. She had forgotten to ask what time to show up. She pulled out her phone.

 _ **-xxxxx-**_

Nishikino- _ **Eli what time should we show up tomorrow?**_

 _ **Hold on, I'm about to do a shoot**_

 _ **I'll text you back in 15 minutes**_

Eli was in the back room getting the last bits of make-up applied onto her face. She walked out to the mini stage and 15 minutes later she was texting Maki.

 _ **Maki**_

Nishikino- _**What time?**_

 _ **Oh, just come around at 6 pm, I asked Umi how long you perform for and she said at least 1 hour or more**_

Nishikino- _ **Ok thanks I'll tell Nico**_

Eli sighed, she had two more shoots to do for today.

 _ **-xxxxx-**_

"We'll be going on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6, and we'll stay for 1 or more hours a day." Maki turned towards Nico. She found Nico rolling on the floor, smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" Maki asked.

"I finally get to show you how much I've improved over the years!" Nico boasted.

"You've been practicing at your work place? I feel bad for your co-workers."

"Hey!" Nico shouted Maki just smirked, but it quickly disappeared.

"You remember we agreed to call Nozomi today don't you?"

"Oh yeah, about that… she'll be coming over today."

"What?!"

* * *

It was already 2 when Eli finished the rest of her shoots. This means she can have the entire rest of the day to herself. She usually goes home or goes out to shop, but today she tried her best to avoid home and tried to find someplace else to hang around in. She found herself at Akihabara window shopping, she then looks around the area.

 _Hasn't changed much, yet still it feels different._

 _I wonder why._

Eli thought more on this subject as she walked around Akihiba. She came to a stop at a small café to get some treats for herself, after she went inside she sat down at a corner booth. She was then given a menu, after looking through her options she saw something familiar.

 _Parfait…_

Eli had sudden flashbacks to a time in high school. She was here with _her_ having a great time and being the best of friends.

 _I miss those times…_

Eli sighed and moved on to the other options, yet she still ended up ordering that parfait. As she was finishing up her dessert she stared out the window. Looking at the massive crowds of people passing by the small café. A few moments later she was stepping out the door, and another came in.

That other stopped in her tracks and looked back. She was gone.

 _Maybe it's just my imagination…_

* * *

"What do you mean she's coming over? When did you call her?" Maki asked.

"I woke up earlier today before you, I tried calling Nozomi and she answered then I invited her over. She'll be coming over in an hour, so I suggest you help me tidy up the place." Maki groaned,

"Why do I have to help."

"Do you want me to force feed you unshū mikan?" Nico said knowing Maki hate mikan, Maki got up and started cleaning up the dinner table. Nico smiled triumphantly over her victory, then Maki whispered into her ear,

"I'll be sure to force feed you peppers after this." Maki walked away with dirty plates in her hands.

"Oh no…" Nico slumped over.

An hour later the house was cleaned and tidied up for their special guest, and just as the last shelf was cleaned there was a knock at the door.

"Nicocchi, Maki-chan!" Nozomi smiled as she sees her friends for the first time. Maki smiled and greeted her with a nod and Nico was hugged against her will.

"Don't… kill me after… just seeing me… again." Nico wheezed out. Nozomi laughed and set poor Nico down.

After Nico had caught her breath and stopped shouting at Maki and Nozomi for laughing they sat down for a cup of tea.

"So, how has life been treating you?" Nico asked.

"Great! I'm working as a photographer and producer."

"Producer?! As in… movies?" Nico suddenly becoming more interested in this 'producer' thing.

"Yup, I'm currently helping out on the new movie, (Insert Upcoming Movie Title Here), yet we still need a few extras for a scene." At that moment Nico's eyes lit up.

"I'm guessing you want to be a part of it?" Nozomi looked towards Nico with a knowing smile. Nico then fell forward and hit her face on the table, her nose was bleeding pretty badly still she smiled like a maniac.

"Did you just break Nico?" Maki said as she rolled Nico over, examining for any other possible injuries. Nozomi giggled at the physical response from Nico.

"Maybe, but she's Nico she'll be fine." Nozomi answered.

"So Maki, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor for my family's hospital and I'm a popular musician along with Nico too."

"Really? Nico still works on the stage?"

"Also works at a company too."

After a few questions about each other's lives and having to put a bag of ice and have tissues stuck up Nico's nose they started to talk about the bar performance.

"Nico and I will actually be playing at a bar tomorrow and on Thursday."

"Ooo… may I come I want to see how much my children have grown." Nozomi jokingly said.

"Fine, just make sure you don't get drunk and get lured away by some guy." Maki face palmed, hiding her reddened cheeks.

 _ **-xxxxx-**_

Eli was relaxing on her couch watching some movie. She had just received a call from her modelling agency, she was told she was having extra shoots on Thursday and there was no way she could postpone it. She texted her co-worker.

 _ **Mizuki-san, could you cover for me on Thursday?**_

Mizu- _**Sure thing!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

She then texted Maki.

 _ **Hey I won't be at the bar Thursday.**_

 _ **-xxxxx-**_

Maki looked down at her phone, she saw Eli's text.

"Hold on for a sec." Maki stood up and moved to the kitchen.

 _ **Alright, will someone be covering you?**_

Elichika- _**Of course**_

 _ **Alright I'll see you tomorrow.**_

Maki walked back to the living room only to find a pool of blood and a trail leading towards the bathroom.

 _Oh no!_

Maki hurriedly followed the trail of blood and found Nico over the toilet and Nozomi trying to stop the nose bleed.

"What happened?" Maki looked towards Nozomi, "What did you do?"

"I just told Nico she was accepted to be an extra in the movie after texting the Developer. Then suddenly the tissues fell out and a lot of blood spilled from her nose." Nozomi said.

"I swear she gets excited from the stupidest things."

After a few frustrating moments of cleaning up and stopping the blood from Nico's nose, they took her upstairs and set her down on the bed.

"Thanks, and about that bar thing come by on Thursday if you can. Tomorrow isn't going to be a good day to come by." Maki said.

"Why is that?" Nozomi asked.

"Jeez… can you just… please?" Nozomi giggled.

"Alright fine, also buy me a drink when I come over."

"Why? I don't owe you anything."

"I got your girlfriend into a movie, you should thank me." Nozomi stuck out her tongue. Maki's face erupted with shades of red. After a little talking Maki finally agreed to get Nozomi a drink.

"I have to get going it seems, I'll see you later." Nozomi stopped, "Hey Maki-chan, is she mad at me?"

"She…? Oh… I don't really know for sure, but I don't think she is anymore."

"Alright then, I'm glad I could see you 2 today. Take care of Nicocchi alright Maki-chan?" Nozomi smiled and left the house.

* * *

Eli still had that taste of parfait in her mouth, no matter what she ate it would linger. She couldn't get rid of it, and a tiny bit of her didn't want to get rid of it anyway.

 _I want to let go, I really do…_

Eli closed her eyes,

 _But something keeps stopping me_

One again Eli started to cry, but she couldn't help it… she just had to. Though unlike the last time she stopped herself, she wanted to end this. She wanted to let go from her and continue without that heartache. Eli steeled herself and went to bed later that night.

Tuesday evening, Eli got her work clothes prepared and headed out to the bar. Once she got there she was greeted by Maki and Nico.

"I thought you were supposed to be here an hour from now. Why'd you come early?" Eli walked towards the office and set her bag down.

"Nico wanted to come early so we could chat a bit before we started playing." Maki said while following Eli.

"Well, if you want anything just ask me and since we're old friends your drinks are on the house just for today. Only after you finish playing will I serve you, we can't have you slurring up there now can we Nico?" Eli smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Nico waved her hand.

An hour later Nico and Maki were up on the stage, a crowd had gathered around them and some even daring to flirt with the duo. Of course this maddened Maki, but Nico embraced there 'praises'. Still they played through the night and their performance was a big hit among the crowd. Both walked to the back of the stage and both were startled to find Nozomi standing there.

"What are you doing?" Maki sighed.

"Like I said I wanted to see how much you've grown, and I'm very impressed at your progress."

"You promised me you would come Thursday and not today."

"The cards said something interesting would happen if I came today." Nozomi said.

"Your cards? You still play with those things?" Nico asked.

"I can't let go of somethings y'know."

Maki told Nozomi to follow her into a corner of the bar. Maki glanced over to the bar, she didn't see Eli there. That meant it was safe for them to exit the bar without being noticed. To make sure it was safe she kept Nozomi busy with small talk glancing once in a while towards the bar, Eli still didn't appear.

"Let's go outside for some fresh air and less noise so I cant properly talk to you." Maki suggested.

"I need to go to the bathroom first just wait for me by the door." Nozomi left her and headed to the bathroom.

 _What if she's there?_

Maki internally panicked, and was praying to god Eli was not in the bathroom. She headed over to the door and waited for Nozomi, seconds later Nozomi appeared looking fine and not in utter shock. Maki sighed in relief, and before she went out the door she noticed Nico at the bar. Maki walked over to her and grabbed her arm causing Nico to tense up and jerk her foot against the bar.

Time felt like it slowed as Maki saw a flash of blonde move from below the bar.

Eli stood up and had appeared from under the bar, she was about to ask what's wrong then she noticed a new presence. She turned her head and there stood Nozomi staring back in shock much like Eli.

 _Uh oh…_

Nico thought.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Alright this was a bit harder to come up for me since I'm not the writer type, but I finished it! Sorry if you see any mistakes I rush through everything I make including things like this, so I'm sorry about those mistakes.**_

 _ **Also sorry if anything seems a bit confusing in the chapter, and disregard that (Insert Upcoming Title Movie Here) idk what movie would have fit really**_

 _ **Also...**_ _ **Nico was force fed those peppers Maki promised her. **_

_**THANKS FOR READING ( o v o ) b**_


	3. Meeting

_**A/N- NEW CHAPTER**_ _ **FINALLY!**_

 _ **It seems this'll be longer than 3 chapters also side RinPana might be coming to this story soon… maybe, … it depends on my imagination. Anyways beforehand sorry for any mistakes you see in his chapter.**_

 _ **I don't own Love Live**_

 _ **Now onto the story!**_

* * *

 _Uh oh…_

Nico thought as she turned her head towards Nozomi. A long empty silence was held between the group, no one dared to say anything. They stood there as if they were stuck in a block of ice, but Eli suddenly turned her head towards Maki and gazed at her as if to signal something.

"L-lets go outside Nozomi." Maki grabbed both Nico and Nozomi and dragged them outside. After a few minutes of silence Nozomi snapped back into reality though still clearly looking dazed.

"Was… was that Eli?" Nozomi asked for confirmation.

"Yes it was. I hope you're not too shocked because we're going to be here a lot." Nico said.

"You mean I have to come here _every time_?" Nozomi asked.

"No! I just think it would be nice to see some of my friends once in a while." Nozomi put on a faint smile.

"I guess this was the interesting thing the cards told me about. It was much more than interesting I'd say." Nozomi stated, "Well before anything gets more shocking for me or Eli, I'll be heading back home."

"Do you want a ride?" Maki offered pointing to her car.

"I live quite close from here so no worries there." She said, and with that she left. Maki and Nico headed back into the bar. Everything was the same as usual, yet Eli wasn't at the bar. They walked over and Maki looked over to see if Eli was under the bar again, though still she wasn't there.

* * *

Eli was in Umi's office sitting on the floor behind some boxes, her knees to her chin. She wasn't cryiny, but she felt a mixture of slight joy and agony.

 _How am supposed to forget about her now…_

Eli let out a shaky sigh, and moments later she found Umi standing across from her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had at least 2 more weeks." Eli said, averting her eyes to hide herself.

"Something came up at work for Kotori... so she was called back earlier to Otonokizaka, so our time was cut short. Now… what are _you_ doing back here?" Umi bent down to me Eli's eye level.

"None of your business… go away."

"Stop acting like a child Eli, I at least told you why I was here." Eli mumbled something incoherent, Umi stood up and walked towards the door.

"Maki, Nico!" Umi shouted and soon enough the magnetic pair came through the door.

"Why is Eli like this?" Umi asked, pointing behind a pile of boxes.

"She saw... Nozomi today." Nico answered.

"Ah… I guess that's a good reason to send her home." Umi reasoned with herself, she sighed then walked over to the boxes, "Come on Eli, I'll let you go home."

Eli quickly stood up and grabbed her things on the way out. Maki and Nico stayed behind for a while to talk with Umi. Eli, as quickly as she could, got into her car and drove off. When she came to her house she quickly changed her clothes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Eli woke up early like usual and after a few moments of repeatedly pressing the snooze button on her alarm Eli had gotten a call.

"…Hello?" Eli said in a raspy voice.

"Eli it's Umi, I was just calling you to say… it's fine if you skip a day or two here at the bar." Umi replied.

"Mmhmm… I… thank you Umi."

"Well… uh, see you in a day or two? Well technically three."

"Yeah… yeah." A moment of silence passed before finally Eli ended the call.

Eli dragged herself out of the bed and headed for the shower. She made an omelet for breakfast and watched the news for her morning. While watching she pulled out her phone and checked her texts and schedule for anything she had planned for the next two days. On the next day, Thursday, she had a shoot for her modeling agency she couldn't miss. Eli sighed in frustration, only wanting to relax and calm down for the next two days to come. The blonde figured she would go out today, so she got up, tidied herself, then headed out to Akihabara.

* * *

Nozomi was walking in the streets of her neighborhood, heading to Akihabara to buy herself a laptop to make her work easier for herself. It was tough walking in the humongous crowds of people, but this was just the typical Akiba day. She walked on in to an electronic store and browsed the many selections, and after a good while she chose a laptop. As she was returning to her home she noticed the café she went to last Monday. The purplenette figured it wouldn't hurt to get a little morning dessert and walked towards it.

Eli was sitting down in the corner eating a parfait. She stared outside of the big window to her left and for some reason she couldn't stop staring at a particular woman. She seemed to have long hair and looked cheery, and as Eli continually gazed at her… something clicked in her head.

 _I have to get out!_

Eli thought, as she reached for her purse pulling out any loose change or money she could find. She was glad she chose to wore baggy clothes and a hoodie. She quickly put on her hood and rushed towards the counter. As soon as she had paid for her bill she swiftly turned around and walked to the exit. Though, with her clumsy self, she bumped into another woman.

"Excuse me." The blonde said and rushed out.

"Mou~. People today never pay attention." Nozomi muttered to herself as she sat down in the corner booth. She sat down hoping to have a short moment to relax, though she felt like she was being stared at. Nozomi glanced around with her eyes trying to find anyone staring. She found the person that bumped into her across the street and it looked as if they was staring at her. She looked up to them and it seemed the person visibly stiffen, and so walked away.

 _Strange._

After, she headed back to her apartment and sat down then started setting up her laptop. A few hours passed by and Nozomi was already reading emails from the studio, while talking on the phone with Maki.

"Nozomi." Maki called out.

"Yes? What do you need."

"Oh, nothing… I was just… checking up on you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine really." Nozomi reassured her.

"Ah well I guess you're doing ok then… I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Nozomi burst out, "How is she?"

"She's OK. I think." Nozomi let out a sigh.

"Thanks for checking up on me Maki-chan. It seems you do care~." Nozomi teased.

"So similar." Maki sighed.

"What's so similar?"

"Never mind that, I have to get going. Bye!" A quick beep was all Nozomi heard after.

She was curious of what Maki had to say, but decided she wouldn't dig into it any further. Nozomi continued on with her day: reading emails from her director, paperwork, eating, calling Nico about the arrangements, doing more paperwork, napping, and lastly headed out to a modeling agency for a photography job. Afterwards, she drove back to her apartment, laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A short while later Nozomi was caught in the trance of sleep.

Thursday, it was early morning, 5 AM, and a blaring alarm kept going off, prompting for Nozomi to get up. Luckily, she remembered today was a shooting day for the movie and she had to pick up Nico. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, gathered her important belongings, and headed out to Maki's place.

She raced up to the door, knowing not to be late when it comes to the director. She rang the doorbell and hurriedly asked Nico to come along, and drove off the second they got into her car. An hour into the filming Nozomi was trying to calm down Nico.

"Nozomi does my make-up look OK? Are my clothes dirty or out of place?" Nico blabbered.

"You look fine Nico, stop worrying." Nozomi assured.

"But what if I mess them up!" Nico yelled, catching everyone's attention. Nozomi quickly dragged her out into the empty lounge.

"Why did you do that? You just ruined the scene they were shooting!" Nozomi scolded her.

"Sorry! Really… it was out of impulse. I swear!" Nico tried to laugh it off, but saw Nozomi raise her hands.

"Don't make me do this, Nicocchi~." Nozomi put on a devilish grin. Nico's face paled and the crimson-eyed woman violently nodded her head.

When the time for 'Nico's scene' came along she noticed Nico was beginning to get jittery, she again told her to calm down. Eventually Nico calmed down enough to get her scene right and luckily it wasn't her who was messing up, but really the main actors.

After that Nico asked if she could stay and watch the rest of the filming, she was granted access as long as she didn't record anything or stepped up onto the set. It was already 2 PM when Nozomi drove Nico back to her house.

"Hey Nozomi? Want to come inside for a bit?" Nico offered her.

"Hm… sorry Nicocchi, but I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Just like high school. You would always do paperwork 'til late afternoon."

"Yeah… guess I haven't changed much."

"Well, that's a good thing. It wouldn't feel right if you changed your ways." Nozomi smiled upon her words.

"Anyways I'll catch you later Nozo!" Nico said as she left her car. Nozomi was then off to an agency for a photography job.

* * *

Eli was back from modeling, yet with uncomfortable mood again from yesterday. Having bumped into Nozomi and been caught staring at her by her. She wanted to talk to her, hug her, get teased by her, and just be the best of friends again, but she didn't even know how to simply walk up to her anymore.

Friday, work day at the bar, Eli thought she possibly could take her mind off of things in a place where she had to keep tabs on everything. So she waited until it was her shift at the bar, got dressed, and drove off. When she arrived she was surprised to see Maki and Nico at the bar talking to Umi.

"Umi!" Eli called for her manager's attention.

"Eli! I didn't think you'd be back so early."

"Really? Eli's been like this for probably her whole life. She is stubbron." Nico was slurring her words: she was clearly drunk, really, really, _really_ drunk.

"That doesn't make sense... and what does stubbornness have to do with this." Maki said.

"How many drinks did you give her Umi?" Eli asked.

"Let's see… around 3 maybe?"

"Wow, she really can't hold her drink!" Eli laughed causing the others to laugh with her. Nico of course didn't know why.

"So did you do anything yesterday? Did you go out to eat, shop, or just walk around…?" Maki asked.

"I had to go do a shoot yesterday. They informed me of new workers there, some even showed up right after I left."

"Did ya talk to 'em?" Nico asked.

"No I left before they showed up so I didn't get to talk to them at all. Though I believe many of them aren't even working with me but are working with other models."

Eli eventually relieved herself of stress. She spent her time talking with her friends and continued through the night carefree.

* * *

"Tojo-san. We'll be scheduling you for Mondays and Thursdays."

"Yes. Thank you."

And with that Nozomi goes off.

* * *

 **A/N- I finished! (** ಥ **_** ಥ **)** **(** ಥ **_** ಥ **)** **(** ಥ **_** ಥ **)** **It is a goddamn miracle.**

 **I am so sorry about this late update! I have been a lazy ass for the past week or so, and kept telling myself I'll finish tomorrow even though I never do. I'm sorry for making y'all wait this long, I didn't intend to take so much time on this.**

 **Next chapter, I'll get it typed up as soon as possible (hopefully). Also sorry for any mistakes I didn't fix, though that stubbron thing was on purpose**

 **Anyways I'm really not good with these A/N things so I'll keep these short and**

 **THANKS FOR READING (o v o)-b**


	4. On Good Terms

**A/N- Just telling you beforehand, for any mistakes I make while typing up this chapter I'll try to find all my slip ups in this one and fix them.**

 **I don't own Love Live!**

 **Now onto the story**

" _Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Honoka shouted._

" _Bye-nya!" Rin shouted back._

" _Bye everyone." Nozomi casually said back, "Shall we be off Elichi?"_

 _Eli flashed smiled and hummed a yes._

 _-flash-_

" _Which one?" Nozomi asked._

" _Just the usual."_

 _-flash-_

" _Eli… Nozomi, she… she uh…" Nico turned to Eli._

 _-flash-_

" _Why didn't she tell me?!" Eli shouted out, grabbing the closest thing to her._

" _Eli, calm down!" Nico shouted back, quickly grabbing Eli's arm stopping her actions._

 _Alisa and the others looked upon the scene, dismayed._

 _-flash-_

" _Eli she isn't going to answer. She hasn't for the past month."_

 _-flash-_

Eli jolted up, sweat rolling down her face. She hung her head low, shutting her eyes trying to forget her dream… her memories.

" _Damnit!_ Damnit! Damnit. Damn… it." Eli cried out.

Eli wanted to throw something, hit something, just do _something_. Yet she managed to calm herself down a laid back down, then continuously looked at the ceiling not moving, thinking, just staring. Eventually Eli looked at her phone, she figured she had fallen asleep judging from her waking up on the couch and it being 5 in the afternoon. She slowly raised from her position and went to heat up some leftovers from the days before.

Chowing down her food ever so slowly Eli decided to stay put in her house watching TV, trudging around, occasionally tossing around her couch cushions, and playing app games til' her battery was at 30%. Eli eventually got bored and was on her way to her bed. She sat down, waiting a moment if anything would happen… nothing and so she laid herself down drifting off.

A sudden ring had Eli rip her eyes open, she rubbed her eyes looking to her digital clock at her side. It was 10 in the night she looked back at her phone. Slowly the blonde answered,

"Why the hell are you calling me at this time?"

"Want join me in attending a club tomorrow night?" Nico's voice boomed which caused Eli's ear to go deaf for a moment. She turned her volume down before she continued,

"You called me… just to invite me to a god damn party?!" Eli now irritated.

"Uh… bad time?"

"A bad time?! Its fucking 10 PM Nico, go to sleep… _please_!"

"Alright, sorry Eli."

Eli sighed and closed her eyes, but after a moment of consulting with herself she picked up her phone again.

 _ **Hey sorry for yelling at you**_

NicoNii~- _**It's alright I should have called you earlier instead**_

 _ **Look I can't go I got modeling to do and all**_

NicoNii~- _**I'm pretty sure models don't work past 9 pm**_

 _ **Look I just don't want to go alright? I want to relax**_

NicoNii~- _**Alright sure**_

 _NicoNii~-_ _ **Cya on Tuesday**_

 _ **Later**_

"Wow such a buzzkill Eli." Nico murmured.

"I take it she isn't going with us?" Maki walked into the room.

"Nope. Should I call Nozomi?"

"Are you still wanting them to get together Nico?"

Nico thought for a moment trying to decide if she will continue on with this.

"Yeah… I want them to be friends again at least." Maki smiled, loving the caring side of Nico.

"Go ahead and call Nozomi." And so Nico did.

"I don't think I'll be able to Nicocchi." Nozomi said back, "I don't know how long I will work at the agency."

"Agency?" Nico asked curiously, "What agency?"

"Oh it's a modeling agency I'm just a new photographer there."

Nico pondered for a bit then suddenly remembered the night at Umi's bar last Friday.

 _"So did you do anything yesterday? Did you go out to eat, shop, or just walk around…?" Maki asked._

 _"Well I had to go do a shoot yesterday. They informed me of new workers there, some even showed up right after."_

 _"Did ya talk to 'em?" Nico asked._

 _"No I left before they showed up so I didn't get to talk to them at all. Though I believe many of them aren't even working with me but are working with other models."_

 _Could she be working in the same place?_

Nico thought.

"Well uh… I hope you… good luck. Also call me if you change your mind, we can pick you up if you want."

* * *

"Uh… thanks and I'll think about it."

Nozomi set down her phone and continued on with the few sheets of paper to her right. She quickly filled them out eager to get herself some well-deserved rest. After she completed her work she scrambled to her bed and laid down. Though not instantly falling asleep she kept rolling around in her sheets trying to tire herself out, and after a good 10 minutes Nozomi was fast asleep.

An early Monday morning, Nozomi cracked open her right eye after hearing her alarm. She looked over to her phone and saw notifications of 2 missed calls from the agency.

 _Crap!_

Nozomi thought as she hurriedly cleared her throat and tried calling them back.

"Good morning Tojo-san, I hope you'll adjust to waking up very early on your scheduled days." A vo

"Y-yes! Sorry about that."

"I was just calling to tell you we start in… about 33 minutes." Nozomi checked her bedside clock.

 _10:27 so… 11 AM_

"Yes, I'll be there by then, goodbye." Nozomi kept a composed tone.

 _I need to hurry!_

Nozomi thought to herself and then muttered,

"I guess I need to set up the alarm at 10."

Getting up Nozomi headed for her bathroom. She showered all the grime off from yesterday, got dressed, and made herself a quick breakfast. She glanced at the clock and realized she had 5 minutes to get to the agency. Nozomi quickly ate her bacon and grabbed her keys and left her house.

Nozomi arrived a few minutes after 11. The woman rushed towards the front door and headed down the corridor, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"G-good morning…, N-Nozomi-chan!?" Nozomi turned around to see the face of,

"Hanayo?" Nozomi asked, "How've you been?"

"Great… and you?"

"Same as you, I'm doing just fine." Nozomi smiled.

"Eh you should get going I believe you're starting in a few minutes." Nozomi nodded and headed back down the corridor.

The purplenette took several deep breaths before entering the room. She entered and was greeted by the director of the shoot.

"Ah Tojo-san, glad to have you here. It seems our model is a bit late this time around so please," he gestured to an empty seat, "sit down and relax for a bit while we wait." Nozomi was surprised by the kindess of the director. She usually was shouted at for messing something up, but things were different here.

 _I can get use to this…_

Nozomi thought as she headed to the empty chair. Only when she sat down did she notice the crew staring at her, some in a… 'I want to get with that' kind of way and others with a seemingly stern look. To distract herself she took out her phone and saw Nico had texted her.

NicoNii~- _**So have you decided yet?**_

Nozomi mentally kicked herself for asking when the shoot ends. She got up and made her way to the director.

"Excuse me…"

"Oh! My name isTadashi, Ren."

"Tadashi-san, when do these shoots usually end?" Tadashi thought for a moment.

"We usually take 3 hours, but today we may take up 5 because we are going around the city today."

"Yes, thank you Tadashi-san." He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Nozomi walked back to her seat and pulled out her phone.

 _ **What time is this party exactly?**_

NicoNii~- _**Around 8:30 pm**_

 _ **I might go, I still don't know exactly.**_

 _ **I'll call you after I'm done with this shoot.**_

NicoNii~- _**Has anything…**_

NicoNii~- _**Shocking happen yet?**_

 _ **No why?**_

NicoNii~- _**Don't worry about it just be a bit prepared today ok?**_

 _ **Alright?**_

Nozomi stared at her phone slightly confused.

 _Is she expecting someth-_

"Ah good morning, Ayase-san!"

Ayase… heh I guess this is the shocking part.

 _ **Thanks for that tip there Nicocchi**_

 _ **It really helped with Eli's arrival**_

NicoNii~- _ **Good luck Nozomi**_

"Alright everyone let's get the rest of our equipment to the bus. Tojo-san I would like you to go down to the bus and get yourself familiar with Ayase-san. Don't worry she won't be out to kill you." Tadashi put on a friendly smile.

 _Can this be an opportunity?_

Nozomi walked pass all the other crew members and headed to the front of the building. She waved at Hanayo as she passed by, finally she reached the doors to the bus. They were wide open, but she heavily hesitated to step on up. She let the breeze hit her face, ultimately calming her down. She took a few steps up and heard a very familiar voice muttering something. She slowed her steps and tried her best to silence her steps.

"I look up while I walk

So the tears won't fall 

Remembering those spring days 

But tonight I'm all alone…"

Eli silently sang out,

"I look up while I walk 

Counting the stars with teary eyes 

Remembering those summer days

But tonight I'm all alone…"

Eli sighed heavily and began to hum the rest. Nozomi wanted to hear more from her, but she knew she had to try and talk to her. She took a step forward and heard Eli stop her humming.

"Who's there?" Eli called out.

"Hello?" A creak slowly came after and silent footsteps. Nozomi prepared herself.

* * *

Eli slowly got up and cautiously stepped to the front of the bus, the blonde readied herself in case it is an intruder. She quickly slid open the door and surprised to see Nozomi standing there closing her eyes, seemingly waiting for the worst. She stopped and stared at her not wanting to scare her away from this opportunity. The blonde felt tears well up in her eyes she let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her.

Eli heard a few sniffles before the latter's arms wrapped around her. She smiled letting out a few tears. After, they talked the whole day they worked together getting comfortable enough to talk little by little. The shoot was finally over and they were back to the main building.

* * *

"Great job today everyone! You may go home and rest now." Tadashi said.

 _ **I'll definitely be going to that party.**_

NicoNii~- _**I assume it went well?**_

 _ **We are on good terms right now only talking a little bit**_.

NicoNii~- _**Alright so when are you going to get together?**_

 _ **What? You mean**_

 _ **Dating?**_

Nozomi got into her car a drove home quickly and finished her conversation with Nico over the phone.

NicoNii~- _**Call me.**_

Nozomi dialed in her number.

"So you want us to pick you up?" Nico asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not! We'll come by soon, see you." Nozomi said her goodbye and ended the call.

Nozomi got some nice clothes on and waited for a bit on her couch while eating popcorn and watching TV. A few minutes later she heard her doorbell. Nozomi quickly turned off her TV and got her purse.

"Hey! Let's go." Nico greeted her. Nozomi nodded and went along.

A few hours into the club and Nico was already heavily drunk while Maki only drank water. Nozomi was drunk and made her way outside.

* * *

A certain blonde was out driving back from a store. She noticed a wobbly figure on the sidewalk. Suddenly it disappeared from her vision as it fell towards the ground. She was shocked and pulled over to check what had happened.

"Are you ok?" She said slightly panicked. She only heard a soft snore.

Eli walked over to the figure. She knelt down to get a better look as to who it was.

Nozomi? Why is she…

Eli pondered for quite a while.

"I shouldn't leave her here, where she is vulnerable." Eli said.

Eli carried her bridal style to her car. After a bit of trouble, she finally got her into the passenger seat. The blonde started to drive to her home.

* * *

 **A/N- I can't keep promises T^T. Seriously sorry about that though.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter maybe 1 or 2 more chapters left for this story.**

 **Btw, the song Eli was 'singing' is the song [Sukiyaki/Ue o Muite Arukou] by Kyu Sakamoto**

 **THANKS FOR** _ **READING (o v o)b**_


	5. Breakfast

**A/N- I'm back! Sorry for the delay I have my finals right now and I've been busy with that so yea. Again sorry for my delay it's been like a month now, but hey summer is coming and I'm totally free by then. For a few months at least ( ; - ; )**

* * *

Nozomi jolted up as she woke. Then looking around the room scared and curious of why she's in a room that is not her own.

 _Was I lured her by some guy?_

 _Dear god, please let this be Maki's house._

She noticed her clothes were fully on except her jacket. Nozomi frantically looking around the room though only to find it neatly folded on the bedside table along with her phone as well. She checked her phone and seeing the thousands of panicked text from Maki. Nozomi looked at the time and upon noticing it was 11 AM; she texted Maki back.

 _ **Maki you there?**_

Nikishino- _**Are you okay?! Are you in some alley? Please tell me you're at your house!**_

 _ **Uh… I'm definitely in a house.**_

 _ **But not mine**_

Nikishino- _**Shit! Can you sneak out?**_

As Nozomi was typing up her next text her phone dies.

"Just great." She whispered. Nozomi stays still in the bed making no other movement. Then suddenly she hears a shuffle at the door. Nozomi's heart rapidly picked up pace as the noise -what she guessed were footprints- went by. Moments later she got herself up slowly, picking up her belongings, and cautiously peeked her head out the door. Slowly and steadily she made her way to what she hoped was the exit, but was caught with an enticing smell.

 _I just need to reach the door!_

Nozomi thought though her feet had unconsciously led her to the kitchen. Upon nearing the kitchen, she now heard the clattering of dishes and the sizzle of food. She took slow steps toward the corner trying to make herself hidden. Again muffled footsteps came closer and closer to her causing her to freeze. The next thing she saw was the blonde beauty she was still oh so in love with.

* * *

"N-Nozomi! You scared me there." Eli said as she got up from the floor.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Nozomi asked.

"I was about to go and wake you up, but I guess I don't have to." Eli laughed.

"Do you want breakfast? I prepared some for you."

"If that's ok with you." Nozomi not wanting to deny the offer, agreed.

"Alright. The table is over there." Eli pointed.

Eli watched as Nozomi walked off to the table. She portioned the breakfast onto separate plates and made her way towards Nozomi.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Nozomi replied.

"So I bet you want to know why your um… here right?" Eli asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Yesterday I was driving back from the store. It was around 11 pm and I saw someone walking on the sidewalk." Eli began,

"They suddenly fell down, I pulled over, then went to check if they were alright and found you asleep on the sidewalk."

"I might have been drunk that night." Nozomi said, "Thanks to Nico for inviting me to a party."

"Oh she asked me the same thing. I said no so she might have called you after."

Eli started some small talk after their conversation about last night. The small talk gradually went from just small talk into a conversation about their times in Otonokizaka.

"Heh that was pretty funny." Eli said, now with a smile.

"Yeah… it was." Nozomi giggled.

"So uh… do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah I need to get some work done."

"Alright then. Let's go." Eli walked towards the door with Nozomi in tow.

After getting in the car Nozomi told Eli her address.

"We're in the same neighborhood…" Eli said.

"Really? Actually," Nozomi turned to Eli's house. "your house _is_ quite familiar."

"So can you give me directions then?" Eli asked.

"Alright." Nozomi then started directing Eli to her home.

After 5 minutes they arrived in front of her house.

"Um. Thanks again for the breakfast."

"Don't mention it, it was nothing really."

"Well thanks anyways, Elichi~!" Nozomi blurted out.

"Whoops that slipped out, but… I can call you that again right?" Nozomi said a bit red faced.

"Y-yeah I'm ok with that." Eli said as a big goofy smile started forming.

 _Heh cute…_

"Well I should get going my shift starts soon."

"Oh uh yea, bye now Elichi!"

"Bye." Eli waved from her car.

Eli took the short drive home and as soon as entering her home she called Nico.

"What?" Nico groaned.

"You really don't sound well."

"I woke up a minute ago… So uh yea."

"You woke up at around 12:30? Why, how?"

"I may have drunk too much at the party?" Nico nervously laughed.

"You know that I found Nozomi on the sidewalk drunk and asleep?"

"WHAT!? Of course not. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's okay I took her to my house."

"What did you do? I bet you secretly kissed her." Nico started laughing.

"NICO! I did no such thing."

"Was it just a peck on the cheek or forehead?" Nico replied.

"I'll tell Nozomi to washi washi you." Eli could hear Nico gasp.

"You wouldn't dare. Actually you would… ugh fine I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"So you guys are, like, for real best friends again?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. She started calling me Elichi again." Eli smiled.

"I bet you got a goofy ass grin on your face."

"Good guess."

The two rambled on for the next few minutes until Eli had to work her shift at the bar. She dressed herself in her work clothes and headed out.

* * *

As she got there she could spot a few locals walking into the Amber Cup. Eli parked her car in her usual spot and walked into the building. She was greeted with the smell of alcohol but feeling all too familiar with it the smell didn't affect her.

"Good evening Eli. Your girl was waiting for you."

"Evening Umi." Eli said setting her bag down then stared at Umi.

"MY WHAT?!"

"You know… Nozomi?"

"To be clear Umi she is not my girl."

 _I still hope she was._

"I heard you guys are good now so you know I just figured." Umi shrugged.

"What happened to the old you."

"Old me? You mean the 'Shameless' thing?" Umi asked receiving a nod from Eli.

"Go ask Kotori." Umi grinned.

"I don't… I'm going to the booth now." Umi hummed as Eli turned around.

As Eli reached the table she was greeted by a burly man giving Eli a somewhat intimidated feeling.

"Hey! You serve the drinks here right?"

"Yes sir." Eli kept herself composed.

"Get me a bottle of whiskey!" The man ordered.

Eli proceeded to pick out a bottle of whiskey and handed it over to the man.

"Put this on a tab."

"Sure thing."

As Eli's break started she headed to the bathroom next to the stage. On the way she heard a loud thud coming from her left. She crept her way towards the stage hearing murmurs from seemingly two people. Finally managing to get to the corner, Eli peaked and saw the burly man now heavily drunk and attempting moves on someone.

"Come on little lady. I'll give you a good time." The man said pinning a woman towards the wall.

"Get away from me!"

"Don't act like that I wa-" Eli's sudden shout interrupted the man.

"Get off of her, _right now_." Eli warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The man turned facing Eli with a deadly glare.

Eli kept her cool, walked up to the man, and punched him hard in the gut and for good measure kicked him in the nuts. Eli turned to the woman now slightly shaking in a daze.

"You okay? Nozomi?" Eli moved her hand to her shoulder.

"Thank you, Elichi." Nozomi wrapped her arms around the blonde. Eli could only pat her head in an effort to calm her.

* * *

"Hello we're here to perform tonight. Do you know where Eli is?" Maki asked the current bartender.

"Last saw her heading to the bathroom." Maki said her thank you and headed to the stage alongside Nico.

"Go set up some of the equipment." Maki ordered.

"At least help me. You could probably tell when Eli gets out jeez." Nico headed over to the stage.

The petite girl then rushed up the small flight of stairs and started noticing a small sound.

 _This place haunted now?_

Nico joked to herself, though causing her to think about actual ghosts. After turning the corner what she thought were ghosts were her friends sitting on the floor and hugging each other.

* * *

 **A/N- Cut this ch a bit short sorry 'bout that! Like I said I got finals and I'm currently in the middle of them so I'm just trying to get stuff done here.**

 **As always Thanks for reading :D**

 _ **P.S- Sorry if I got some mistakes in there or something don't make sense.**_


End file.
